Twilight
by ThalionxJames
Summary: My version of Twilight.
1. First Sight

Twilight - Alison's POV. (I own Alison and in the future, Liam. My Oc's this is Alison's version of Twilight- with my own little twists =] ). I do not however, own Twilight...

* * *

**First Sight**

Being a vampire sucks. Seriously, it's all about blood and the thirst. I can't even go near a human without thinking they smell good. It's not like I want to eat them or suck their blood- I mean, I totally would...but I just want to be normal. For once, I just wanted to hangout with kids my own age (sorta), attend football games, hell, I'd even like to see a movie in a theater. But I can't. According to my newly-appointed father, Carlisle, it's still too dangerous for me to be around humans unless absolutely necessary. You see, I was changed about ten years ago, the youngest of my vampire family, although technically I was changed at twenty.

I don't like to tell people my story very often. In fact, it almost hurts to talk about it. The murders of my mother and father, the asshole vampire changed and kidnapped my older brother, leaving me to suffer in silence. Well, not really, because I'm pretty sure I spent the better half of the transformation screaming my lungs out. Once I felt the pull for blood lust, I knew what I was. As dark and ugly as my new life is, it was beautiful - for vampire eyes- and I couldn't help but move on. Move past the pain. After a couple of years, running from myself, I was found by Alice and Jasper. My new brother and sister. Alice at first was pretty odd. I have to admit, she was growing on me. Jasper was easy for me to like. He was a proper gentlemen and I admired that about him. That, and he can control my emotions effortlessly, so whenever I have horrible thoughts, he helps me out. I would have to start thanking him more...

I then met the rest of my beautiful family. Rosalie, who took an immediate big-sister role for me. She was always looking out for me. Emmett, Rose's husband, is definitely quite a character. He's always joking around and making fun of everyone. To be honest, I believe he was changed just to make any vampire's life a little more- laughable. Esme, my mother for all intense and purposes, is wonderful. Her and Carlisle were put on this earth to show love and forgiveness. Emmett jokes that Esme and Carlisle were thirsty for love, but I think it's nothing but the truth. Edward, my last brother, is difficult to read most of the times. He was pretty happy when I had come into the Cullen's lives, except he constantly complains about how I throw my 'talent's around. I just think he's upset that someone can finally read his mind- well, when I really want too.

You see, I've got myself one awesome supernatural gift. I mimic the other gifts I see vampires use. Of course, that was pretty limited at this point. With Jasper's emotional roller-coasters, Alice's subjective visions, and Edwards annoying voice in my head...I wasn't too fond of having this talent. I desperately wanted Carlisle to take me to the Volturi. He says he won't put my in danger because of my 'talent-lust'. I usually scoff at him, but I think he's right. Well, mostly right. I do crave better talents, but I think it could potentionaly benefit everyone, in some way or another. Like at school. I knew re-doing high school would be boring, seeing as I've already done it, and learn faster than I ever half, I wanted just a smidge more of excitement in my life.

Today is no different. My first re-do high school. I look too old to be a sophomore or junior, so I was stuck with senior classes. I'd gladly take them as fast as I could and graduate. Esme says I should try and think about staying in one place for as long as possible. Maybe it's in my nature to run...I wasn't sure. Anyways, I am currently sitting in Edward's shiny Volvo, stupid songs played though my head. "Alison, you must concentrate." I hated when Edward used his fatherly voice, but I nod anyway. It's better not to anger him these days. I think he might be disappointed that I wasn't the least bit attracted to him. I had assured him that it was purely my fault, that I didn't date younger men. But the thought had never crossed my mind that he was in fact older than I was.

"I am concentrating Edward." I half growled though clenched teeth. The feeling at the back of my throat was nagging at me. For some reason, I'd wished it would just go away, or let me do what I was borne to do. I could follow the lovely scent of some girl that had unknowingly walked by a car full of vampires. Oh, it'd be so easy. Just get out of the car, walk up to her, talk awhile and somehow get close to her neck-

"Alison!" Edward warned. I'm sure he had heard my thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled, wrapping a lace scarf around my neck. I didn't have any use for winter clothing, but Carlisle assured me I'd look completely ridiculous in shorts and a tank top in the middle of fall. So Rose helped me pick my first day outfit. A pair of white skinny jeans (Jasper says wearing lighter colors helps keep the thought of blood from his mind), a pretty brown sweater accompanied by a dark leather jacket and roll down boots. I pulled my jacket closer around my body, a force of habit because I was no longer cold.

"Remember to fidget every few minutes or so. Humans can't stay still like we can." Emmett said this as he shifted in the front seat. I nodded again. I noticed that every few minutes Rose would flip her hair or stare at her nails, Alice would switch the way she was seated and Jasper would tap his hands or feet. _I can do this_.

_Yes, You can do this Alison. Just remain calm and you know any of us will help if you need it_. Edward. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sometimes I forget that he can read my mind. I usually mimic him, effectively blocking his mind, if only temporarily. "Okay. Yay high school!" I exclaimed. Emmett grinned like an idiot and clutched Rose's hand.

"So sarcastic, I wonder where she gets it from?" Jasper winked at me and threw a pointed look at Emmett whose face was completely innocent. "You know who I'm talking about."

"I know Jasper, sometimes I can't help it."I waved my hands in front of me, remembering to move at a humanly pace. "It just comes out naturally." He leaned over the seat towards me to engulf me in a huge hug. Poor Alice was stuck in the middle of us.

"You'll do great Alison. I just know it." Now, it was Alice who winked at me and smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I mean if Alice had seen me draining a fellow classmate alive, she would have warned me. Right? Well, I'd freaking hope so.

I'd successfully sat though my first three periods, without harming a single students. Props for me. Math was a little difficult to sit though knowing lunch was next on the agenda. I almost busted out laughing at my horrible thought, and was graced with a warning '_Allison don't think that way_' from Edward. I filed though the cafeteria in search of my family. I spot them towards the rear of the building, eating by a long row of windows. Normally, I would stay away from them, completely detesting the way my skin looked in the sun, but Forks, Washington wasn't known for it's sunny days.

"Sup Kiddo?" Emmett asked, plopping a piece of pizza in front of me. Internally, I groaned at the smell. It wouldn't taste like anything but plastic and cardboard. "You've gotta eat something, they'll notice if you don't." He smiled at me encouragingly. "Try it already!" He roared, drawing the attention of a few students seated near us.

I pushed the awful smells and thoughts from my mind and nibbled on the end of the slice. After a few moments, I swallowed, I literally had to force myself to do so, and when I did...the taste wasn't _that_ bad. I noticed that my brother's and sister's eyes were lingering on me as I chewed another bite. "It's not that bad. It almost tastes like pizza." I grinned as Edward rolled his eyes and put his head in his palm, studying me.

"Remarkable." He murmured under his breath. "Truly remarkable." If I didn't have expert vampire senses, I wouldn't have caught his words. Edward sounded mystified, like he'd never seen a vampire fake-eat pizza. I'm sure after years and years of repeating high school he would have noticed his family eating. Well, fake-eating.

"What are you mumbling about?" I asked aloud once my family was back to their own conversations. His shoulders rose momentarily.

"I believe you can eat because you see humans doing it." I blinked a couple of times.

"That makes me weird." I scrunched my nose and immediately put the pizza down. I couldn't resist the urge to try a pop again. I was wondering if it would taste the same when I heard Edward sort out a laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded, leaning over the small lunch table towards him. He eyed me , holding up his hand to his head. I listened in on whatever conversation Edward was in on, and closed my eyes.

I could make out a new student, being topic of conversation in Jessica's head. I immediately wanted to back out of her head, I hated hearing her thoughts. God, she was so whiny and needy. It was so sad actually, because I always had a good laugh when she thought of Edward. If only she knew just who he was. She'd probably run away screaming- like she would if she was smart. Jessica was prattling on about the 'mysterious Cullen family'. Announcing us in the harshest way.

"Who are they?" The newest Forks high student was whispering, even though she'd never know we could all hear her. Alice took that moment fo flitter away, dumping her tray of uneaten food and gliding out the back door. Edward's head popped up to the new girl and her gaze dropped immediately.

I tried to hide my smile when I heard Jessica's thoughts. "That wasn't nice Edward. You made her blush." I whispered to him in one fluid immortal breath.

Jessica giggled and glanced at the table like Bella. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen," Her voice dripped with venom when she sneered Edward's name. "Rosalie, Jasper, and Alison Hale are the blonde triplets." I bit my lip as Jasper did when Jessica called us triplets. Obviously we looked the closet in relation, so therefore that was our cover story. "And the one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I grew tired of hearing Jessica's thoughts and focused more on the conversation between the new girl and Jessica. I looked away from the table to stare out the window.

"I know, I just can't get a read on her." Edward said as he picked the bagel in front of him to pieces.

I let out a strangled breathe. Edward has never been unable to read someone, well as much as he heard blank silence from the new girl, Bella. I could tell he was agitated with her when I heard her small voice speak. "They are...very nice-looking." I heard Rosalie scoff at Bella's understatement. Hell, we all knew we looked like greek gods and models. No need to shout it out or hide it.

"Yes!" Jessica giggled again, the sound so dreadfully annoying I almost wanted to drain her dry for her to stop. I was awarded with a kick in the shin from Edward and a warning glance from Jasper. "They're all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice I mean." Jessica's voice became disgusted as she rolled her eyes. "And they _live_ together." I fought the groan that fought to erupt from my throat. Of course she'd have a problem with that. Small town, hick-loving, goody-too-shoes-Jessica.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked, although I thought it was pretty obvious when Jessica first introduced her to our names. Immediately, I could tell that Edward wished he could hear Bella's thoughts. Hell, even I was subject to figuring out what's on her mind. "They don't look related."

Jessica rolled her eyes down at Bella and opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sisters, triplets - the blondies- and they're foster children." She relayed the information to Bella like she read it from a que card.

"They look a bit old to be foster children." Bella admitted, blushing and I cringed, thinking about her blood. I felt Jasper at my side, stiffen and clasp his hand on my arm.

"They are now. Rosalie Jasper and Alison are eighteen. They've been with the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen since they were eight." Jessica shrugged and took a bite of pasta that was placed before her. "She's their aunt or something." I was so engrossed with the conversation that I barely heard Edward muttering to himself.

"That's so very nice of them- to take care of kids when they are so young and everything." Bella's words warmed my undead, vampire heart to the core. We all knew how lucky we are to have Carlisle and Esme as parents.

"I guess so," Jessica took another bite of food and chewed in silence. It seemed like Bella was so engrossed in staring at Edward she missed the glare that Jessica threw her way. If I could smack it off her, without taking her head off, I would have. Bella didn't deserve the ferocity in her glare or the jealously in her words. Everyone knew Edward had turned Jessica down repeatedly. They continued on in conversation while I began picking at the food in front of me, trying to ignore the girls. Edward's head lifted again, meeting Bella's creepy, stalker gaze and I heard the movement from her hair as she turned her head.

"You might want to quit that." Jasper said at length. I'm sure he was having just as hard a time as I am sitting in the small lunch room with so many humans. I involuntarily licked my lips. "Alison, try to control that." He was stiff at my side again, like a constant reminder of his feelings. I tried to calm myself, but it seemed to only work on those around me, as Jasper relaxed into his seat."Thanks." He murmured slowly.

"No biggie." I winked at him and resumed my absent staring out the window.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" Bella asked, her voice betrayed her nervousness. I peeked a glance at Edward whose head was down towards the table, a small ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Awh, Eddie is in love. I grinned again when I caught wind of Jessica's thoughts.

"That's Edward." She started like it explained everything in the entire world. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica's voice was fake and stiff. It appeared that Bella knew the source of the jealous monster that was hidden inside Jessica. I glanced over to Bella, admiring her more than she could know, and gave her a half-smile. Her doey eyes widened in horror? or surprise? and lowered back to the table. I huffed and grabbed my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and walked to dump my tray into the trash. I was confused by Bella's behavior towards Edward and the fact that neither Edward nor I could read her mind. Maybe she was stupid?

Edward growled low under his breath the moment the thought rang inside my mind. "That's not nice of you, Alison." I rolled my eyes, adjusting my bag again.

"I hate school." I mumbled, following Edward towards Biology building. "I hate chemistry too, I failed it once you know." Edward grinned down at me suddenly, pulled whatever was up his butt out and laughed. Yes, he actually laughed.

"I've never failed it, you must be more like Emmett than we anticipated." Now it was my turn to growl. I landed a punch right into his arm and he gave me low guff in return. "You're an ass you know that Ali?"

"That I do Eddie-poo." I grinned mischievously at him before ducking into the safety of my class room. About half way through the class I realized that something was terribly wrong. I felt Alice having another vision and tried to read her mind for the purpose. All I was showed, was incurable blood lust. Oh jeez there was blood everywhere. I mean, everywhere. Edward was currently ripping out the throat of a student sitting next to him, just because there could be no witnesses. I raised my hand immediately, "Yes Miss Cullen?"

I cleared my throat, knowing that no matter what I say, the teacher would respond like a dazed zombie. "I've got to go."

"Where?" He demanded, like I'd actually tell him.

"Bathroom..." I murmured slowly, hoping that he wouldn't catch onto my lies. I needed to make sure my family was safe, because for some odd reason I felt like it wasn't. I stared at him, like Edward had taught me too, and it seemed like he couldn't look away. I knew I was taking advantage of my vampire nature against an innocent human, but this was different. I knew something was wrong.

"Go ahead." I tried to keep my pace as near as human as I could produce and once I was out the door I bolted towards the car. Alice and Jasper were whispering against Edwards Volvo.

"Oh god Alison." Alice nearly cried and flung herself in my arms. "Edward's leaving. He's already made the decision to go..."

"Why?" Alice stiffened and sighed. She was so small compared to me, I felt like she looked no older than 17.

"I-I can't tell you that. Edward will have to explain if-?" She had a glossy look to her face as she looked up at Jasper.

"If he comes home?" I finished for her, my voice sad. I knew that Edward leaving would throw the whole family out of balance.


	2. Phenomenon

Twilight - Alison's POV. (I own Alison and in the future, Liam. My Oc's this is Alison's version of Twilight- with my own little twists =] ). I do not however, own Twilight...

* * *

**Open Book**

It's been a little over a week that Edward has left us. My poor mother was near tears every time she glanced towards the silenced piano. It was so unlike Edward to leave without a moments notice. He was one of the most important members of my family, holding us together with his sense of right and wrong. I actually began to miss the bickering that went on between Rosalie and Edward on a daily basis. We were acting normal, or at least trying too. We were running automatically. Hunting every few days, spending the entire night watching tv, listening to music, or reading a book. I couldn't handle the feeling of emptiness that caged all of us in. We missed Edward.

I've seen Bella, and how she's taken to Edwards mysterious ditching episode. Of course, she didn't divulge to anyone her true nature, oh no, she was too proud, too stubborn for that. Suffer in silence, is what she'd told Eric. Well, she looked to be suffering almost as badly as my family was. After learning why Edward had disappeared, Rosalie had a new-found meaning of hatred towards humans, namely Bella. I guess she didn't understand the impact of Bella on our lives. Would we have to leave? Would Edward potently hurt her? There were so many questions running though the minds of my family I could barely concentrate on the book in my hands.

A sound made me jump, odd, because I'm a vampire and normally things don't scare me anymore. Edward! My mind registered his smell and before I knew what I was doing, I was at the door, hands placed on my hips. "You just left." I demanded answers as he walked through the door. The sullen look on his face was evidence of how he spent his 'vacation'. Edward was prone to self loathing. He engulfed me into a warm, brotherly hug. "You can't do that, Edward. Do you know what you've done to-?"

Edward cut me off by putting a finger to his lips. "I'm so sorry, I never ment to hurt any of you with leaving. I-I just need to be away." I could tell he was lying by the way his eyes darted across the room to where Esme stood. If a vampire could cry real tears, she probably would have been sobbing. Poor Esme. "I'm fine now, I've made my decision."

"And that is?" Rosalie demanded, coming to stand behind me. No matter if I was older than she was, she stood tall and proud, where I was a tad bit shorter, even in heels. "Have you decided to rid yourself of the human?" By the look in Edward's eyes, that was a profound _no_.

Edward snarled at Rosalie, all but snapping his teeth at her. Of course Emmett was there to protect her, standing between the two warring siblings. "No, Rose. I have decided to stay here." Edward's words held no emotion though.

"I don't see you killing Bella, Edward. I think everything will be okay." Alice's chime-bell voice cut the tension in the room. All my family's eyes held sadness when they looked at Edward. To know the pain he's endured is impossible, well mostly impossible, but none the less, no one wanted him to leave.

"I will not kill anyone." Edward's fists closed at his side, his knuckles growing red and then white with tension.

"You're being so naive!" Rosalie roared, pushing Emmett from before her. "You can't know if you can resist her blood Edward." The meaning in her words stung Edward deep down.

"Rose, that's not very helpful." I chided, standing beside Edward. "If Edward wants to stay and get to know her, I see no harm in that."

"Her name is Bella." Edward growled, teeth clenched. I fought to not roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, Bella. I'm with Edward on this, if he wants to be happy why should we stop him?" Edward's golden eyes flashed to mine, a thousand emotions fluttering in them.

"You couldn't begin to understand how grateful I am that you understand." I grinned up at him and winked.

"Jeez. Now I think we've all got school in a couple of hours. Someone needs to shower." I threw a pointed look at Edward as Jasper and Esme laughed at my joke. "I'm glad you're home." I threw myself in Edward's arms again for another hug before bounding upstairs to get ready for school. Normally, I wouldn't care what I looked like, but today was a good day. A happy day, at that. So I dressed in dark skinny jeans, my favorite leather boots, a dark maroon shirt and threw my leather jacket over it. Appreciating myself in the mirror is still a sore subject with me. I am used to the honey colored eyes I was graced with for eternal life, but the deep purple circles under my eyes gave me a new-nose-job look that I absolutely hated.

For once, I was glad that Edward had found someone to be interested in, absentmindedly wondering when I would meet my mate...if he was actually out there. I let my mind produce images of a guy, who was irrevocably handsome, it almost pained me. Of course, he wasn't real...and no matter how many times I convinced myself that I could just steal Thor right out of the movies, I know I'd never be so lucky.

"Alison?" Edward asked before knocking on my door. I mumbled for him to enter and as he pushed through the door, I noticed he looked stressed. Almost like he hadn't gotten any sleep in years. I bit my lip to hide my giggles from him as I put the finishing touches to my make up. I was planted on the floor in front of a large mirror that stood against my wall. Esme had decorated my room to fit me like a tee. It was unbelievable how much she had come to know me in these few short years we've been together. My walls were a light, warm brown color split by white molding and panels that led to the dark wood floor. Esme had painted the prettiest mural of a tree in white and put 'Christmas lights' all around the room. Of all the rooms in the Cullen house, my was by far the best, and had the best view. Esme had made sure to give me a reading nook, with a large bay window over looking the small trees and mountain side. "Ready to go?" He asked, sitting on my bed. It has a large, dark wood head board and foot board, with white sheets an lace-patterned duvet cover in a really cool spring-green color. As Edward laid back against the brown and green pillows, he let his eyes slip close. I know it sounds silly, but I just like to lay in my bed, curling up with a good book or watching movies on my laptop. It makes me feel mostly human.

"Yes sir, I hope today goes well for you Edward." I say, standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I feel like it will though, at least, that's what Alice has me thinking."

Edward groaned and rolled over to his side. "Alice's visions are subjective, they can always change."

"I know better than anyone, but you are right." I smiled at him, much like a younger brother to me than the other Cullen kids. "But it will only change if you want it too, which I don't think you do."

"No." Edward whispered sullenly. I could feel the heart-ache he felt for Bella and the curiosity as to why she was abnormal. "Let's get going, don't want to be late."

We showed up to school right as the snow began to fall and students erupted into snowball fights. I couldn't afford to go home and change my hair, so I quickly ran into the cafeteria to sit at our table. I did notice a few students looking our way, and honed in on their thoughts. '_She's so hot, god. I bet she'd never date anyone from this school_.' I fought to not roll my eyes and stopped listening in, Immediately regretting when I heard his thoughts. I wanted to shout at them, tell them that it wasn't my choice to be like this. That it was safer for them, which it ultimately was. No, I gave up dating a long time ago. I couldn't afford to destroy a life, like I had done so many times before.

This made Edward's predicament even more absurd to me. Why put yourself and an innocent human at risk for exposure? I couldn't even begin to explain how crazy Edward is for attempting to date this girl. However, my opinions didn't really matter to Edward. He would do what he set out to, no matter who stood in his way. I just agreed with him to stop Rosalie from tearing his head off...or from Edward being upset. I couldn't take it anymore, Edward's happiness is first at this point, and for that, I'm glad. He deserves to be happy, even if it is with a human.

The rest of my family glided in though the cafeteria doors, laughing and shaking snow off their clothes. Alice grinned at me, slipping into her seat. "Emmett is upset cause Edward won."

I laughed and looked up at Emmett who was pouting profusely as Rosalie kissed him on the cheek. "He cheated. He saw what I did before I did it, thanks to Alice." He threw Alice a glare and that earned him a warning growl from Jasper.

"Well, at least your not cold." Alice and I laughed and leaned away as Emmett shook his hair at us, trying to soak us with snow. That's when I caught Bella's smell. She had just walked through the door with a few of her new friends and stood in-line.

"Hello? Earth to Bella. What do you want?" Jessica hissed, pulling on Bella's arm.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Mike Newton asked suddenly putting his hand on Bella's upper back. I fought the grin that spread across my lips when Edward growled low in his throat.

"Someone might hear you." I warned, pretending to pick at my food. I took a labored sip of my vanilla pepsi and glanced back at Bella. She looked normal as ever, brown shirt, jean pants and boots. I suspected she had a jacket somewhere in this school, because it would have been too cold for humans to not wear anything heavy.

"No they won't." Alice said, gulping down a large piece of an apple. I rolled my eyes and focused in on Bella's conversation For some reason, I didn't know why I was so curious about this new girl. Maybe we were all drawn into her, just as Edward was.

"Bella, who are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes darting to our table, following Bella's gaze. Jessica groaned as Edward's head popped up to Bella's, no doubt hearing Jessica's thoughts. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled happily. I could tell she was hiding the jealousy well deep inside her.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked, her voice low. Her head was placed on the table before her, one hand holding the soda she sipped on. I was as confused as Jessica looked.

"No." She looked back at Edward again, who had dropped his gaze. God, teenagers are always the same. I fought the eye-roll once more. "Should he be?" Jessica asked, a glimmer of hope running though her heart. Her thoughts revolved around Edward hating Bella, and that made her happy for some reason.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Bella stated, lifting her head again, only to drop it to her arm.

"The Cullens don't like anyone." Jessica chose this time to take a bite of her hamburger. "Well, they don't notice anyone enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." I started to feel like I was intruding on some private conversation, which essentially I was, so I stopped listening. Alice was grinning like a freaking idiot as her eyes became glossy.

"That won't even happen." Edward practically snarled at her.

"I've seen it, so it will." Alice said in a huff. This is what my family was truly known for...bickering. There was always fights in the Cullen house, mostly revolving around Rosalie and Edward, but I've had my fair share of tiffs with my brothers and sisters. Usually, I win. Not because I'm always right, but because I am the baby of the family, I pretty much always get my way. "She'll be a vampire one way or another Edward, this happened when _you_ chose to stay here."

The school bell rung furiously as I lept up and headed with Edward towards his Biology class. "You'll be fine Edward." I murmured, picking up on his nervous emotions. Edward gave me one curt nod and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look, just talk to her like Alice said to do. That should take the urge away, and maybe you can become friends." I smiled up at him as I gave my sisterly advice. "Plus, you like it here. I know you don't want to leave...and neither do the rest of us."

Edward pushed out an unneeded breath and plucked a strand of my blonde hair in his fingers. "Thank you Alison for the pep talk." He winked at me and tucked the strand behind my ear.

"Good luck today. I think you two are good together." Edward just laughed in response. "Well, as good as it can be." He nodded again and turned into his classroom as I ducked into mine. Students stared at me as I took my place next to lab partner and the day ended as boringly as it started.

The next day was grey and ugly. The roads were covered in black ice, making it extremely dangerous to drive. Of course, that didn't stop me from borrowing one of Rosalie's bikes to ride to school. I was parked at the far end of the lot near the line of trees that separated the school from the highway. I stood there and chatted with my brothers and sisters until I saw Alice's face become vacant and horrified. We all glanced up to Edward and I saw the same look cross his face. I searched his mind and the only word I could form was "NO!" I lunged for him, but he was gone.

Tyler's van was rapidly approaching Bella and where she stood. Edward raced towards her. Rosalie was snarling low in her throat just as Jasper had his hands protectively around Alice. "Edward no!" Emmett half screamed as Edward caught Bella into his arms just as the van hit the bed of her truck. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Edward lowered Bella so her legs wouldn't get crushed effectively hitting her head against the pavement and I swear I could have heard him curse. I saw Edward push his hands out to stop the van again, putting large dents into the side. Alice ran about as quickly as Edward had, popping the dents to make it look like it hit the truck instead of his hands, and ran away, Jasper high on her tail.

I got on my bike and sped away, unable to help myself. Surely, this would be the down fall of my family. There was no way Bella would keep her mouth shut about the situation...why? because it's inhumanly possible to stop a van with that much force, yet she'd seen Edward do it without hesitance. I immediately dialed Carlisle's number and told him the situation, heading in the direction of the hospital. I knew Edward's plan. He would make sure she was safe, and hopefully convince her to stay quiet. But we couldn't afford to have our lives in the hands of a mortal. It was much too dangerous. Exposure would lead the Volturi down on us.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, tossing the helmet onto a chair in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, papers in hand, looking much the part of the doctor he protrayed. "She saw everything." I laid out on the couch frustrated with my adoptive brother and his recent actions. "How could he? The Volturi will surely get wind of this, god we're all dead."

"Alison, I highly doubt anyone would know to notify the vampire royalty." Carlisle let out a nervous laugh and lifted his head as Rosalie stepped through the door. He thoughts were very much in line with my own. "Rose, I already heard. I know, Edward made a mistake." Carlisle lifted his hand and motioned to the chair next to me.

"A mistake? No, Carlisle. This can be very bad for us." Rose's words were true. This could end very bad for everyone involved.

"I know Rosalie." Carlisle said in his most fatherly voice. "I hope he knows what he's doing. I need to go check on Bella, they just brought her through the emergency entrance. We will speak later on this matter." Carlisle gave me a parting glance and left to check on the human. I could tell that Rosalie was fuming just sitting in the chair.

Edward pushed the door open and let it slam shut with force. It was mere half second before Rosalie had Edward pushed up against the wall a snarl coming from her beautiful lips. "The hell were you thinking Edward." Edward didn't flinch at her words or the force with which she held him. "You should have let her die, I know she saw everything! Alice even confirmed it." Edward flinched then. He was shaking with anger until I was forced to pull Rosalie off him.

"Drop it Rose, you heard Carlisle, we will all talk later." I said calmly, mostly because I didn't want to earn Rosalie's wrath. She glared at me momentarily before walking out of the office. I didn't care where she went, as long as she was far from Edward, I knew I could talk to him. "Edward..." I started to say but he cut me off just by the look in his eyes. He looked so lost, helpless.

"I don't want to hear it Alison." He lowered his lashes, looking more childlike than I had ever seen him. "I-I just couldn't let her die, you know. I thought about my life without her and I didn't want it any longer." He sank to the floor, his head in his hands. I walked over to him and laid my hand against his shoulder.

"I know, I saw it." I said as I lowered my self into a crouch. My vampire mind was registering a threat, probably because of Edward's spiraling emotions, I pushed the thought away and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you brother, I don't know what will happen now." I admitted this to him because it was the truth. I truly didn't know what would happen to my family.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his lips barely moving. I nodded, knowing he could hear me and walked from the office. I didn't quite know where I was heading until I felt gravel under the tires of my bike. What could I possibly do to make this situation somewhat better? Nothing. There's nothing I could do or say to my family. Maybe it was just our time to move on? I shook my head knowing full well we had at least another three years here; Until we were ultimately forced to leave.

I got off my bike and kicked the stand down. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was almost at the treaty line. Of course Edward and Carlisle had informed me of the treaty, and how there were no more wolves here, but that didn't matter. The treaty was there for a reason, and therefore I could not cross the line towards the beach, no matter how badly I wanted to see the water. For some reason, water always calmed me. I loved the way the waves sounded as the splashed against the beach. I found my way along the treaty line towards the cliffs. I watched as a few of the local teens began to jump off them. Even in winter, the kids seem to enjoy the rush. I swung my legs over the cliff and laid out, feeling almost weightless, carefree.

I attempted to close my eyes and find my own peace, but my thoughts wouldn't let me. Oh no, I was plagued with the horrific sight of Bella and the thoughts Edward had as the van nearly crushed her. Sure I was upset that Bella would ultimately be the reason we had to leave Forks, but I was feeling this unfamiliar feeling. Loneliness. I knew this because I was almost jealous of Bella. Almost because I didn't care for Edward in any way other than a brother, but because I didn't have someone to watch out for me like the rest of my family now had. I was alone. The lonely Cullen. I let out a sigh and pushed myself up until I was seated at the edge. I wondered if I had missed my mate somehow. Jasper said I would know from the moment I see him, that he'd be my mate, but I didn't trust the 'love at first sight' saying.

No, I wasn't gullible enough to believe that. I reminded myself that I should inquire with Edward about mates and how he feels about Bella once this situation rolls over. I hiked my way back to the bike and sped towards my house. I knew I was in for a whirlwind of angst and frustration when I entered the tree line that hid our house. I could hear Rosalie shouting at someone and a loud crash. I flew through the door and Esme wrapped me into a hug. "There you are sweetie, I thought you left us." She looked like she could have cried so I hugged her back and shook my head.

"I couldn't leave you." I shrugged and smiled up at her. "I just needed to clear my head for awhile." Rosalie shouted again and I saw Esme roll her eyes. "It's that bad huh?"

Esme giggled and wrapped her hand around my waist as she led me though the large hallway to the living room. "You have no idea." Esme muttered under her breath as I heard a loud growl from Edward. As I rounded the corner I saw Alice and Jasper occupying a chair towards the rear of the room, Edward was seated on the couch with his fists tight, Rosalie was standing above him just screaming, and Emmett was leaning against the fireplace with Carlisle.

"Edward, how could you. She freaking knows...You said so yourself. We can't trust a human!" Rosalie roared with anger and Edward merely waved a dismissive hand at her.

"No, she's just just a human Rose, she's Bella. She's my mate." He said the words with such ferocity that had Emmett cringing away. I rolled my eyes and took my place as mediator, going to stand between Rosalie and Edward, like usual.

"Rose..." I warned when she lifted a hand towards me, like she was about to shove me out of the way. She dropped her hand immediately and snarled. "Look, we all know what Edward did was risky-" I held my hand up when Rosalie opened her mouth, and continued anyway. " and very stupid, but we can't change the past." I tried not to react to Rosalie's pout as I turned down towards where Edward was seated. "But Rosalie is right, we can't trust a human we barely even know. None of us can read her and we won't know if she decides to tell someone." Edward looked up to Alice and she shook her head.

"I can't always be watching her Edward, you know that." Edward glared at Alice while Jasper put a protective arm around her waist. I instantly felt the green giant rearing its ugly head inside me. I was jealous of their relationship, of anyone who was in a relationship really. Maybe this is why Edward did what he had to do to save her. "I'm sorry Edward." Everyone could tell she was truly sorry by the sincerity of her voice.

"No matter, what we need to think of now is how to keep her quiet." Emmett said matter-of-factly, uncrossing his arms only to engulf Rosalie into them. "We are obviously not allowed to touch her or speak to her, as per Edward's request, but then we'll really have no way of seeing her keep her promise."

"I'll watch out for her." I volunteered as Edward glared at me suddenly. "I won't eat her, promise." My joke fell flat with his stare.

"No, you're too young." He stated as if that would deter me. I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. "Alison, I said no. I will handle this by myself."

I gave him my best as-if look and put my hands on my hips. "I survive without killing kids every day at school. I think I can resist her." I smiled sweetly up at Carlisle who I knew would ultimately have my side in this argument anyway. "Look, Edward can't do this on his own, and I really feel like I could be the least threatening to her if only he'd let me help." I threw a pointed look in Edwards direction. "Plus, this is a family matter now. I don't care if you like it or not, but we do this as a family."

Esme came to stand beside me. "She's right Edward, you made this a family issue when you willingly showcased yourself to Bella." I saw Edward soften at her words.

"I know." He whispered his head in his hands again. No matter how many times I told myself I would not crumble under Edward's inherent ability to dazzle people, I felt myself doing just that. "I'm so sorry for involving you all in my issues."

"We're a family." Carlisle stated, patting Edward's arm. "We do this as a family, Bella included, because she is a part of this family now." Rosalie snickered but finally nodded her head in agreement No one would go against Carlisle's wishes, therefore we finally welcomed a new family member. Bella Swan; A human.

To be honest, I'm not sure how this will play out in the future. I don't know if Edward can keep his promise and if Bella can keep her mouth shut. I know she doesn't quite understand what she's dealing with, but for her sake, I hope she stayed quiet. She didn't realize how deadly Rosalie could actually be when she was upset. Nor did Bella understand the amount of danger she will constantly be in, what with a vampire boyfriend and his family of vampires so close to her. I shook my head, coming to terms with the predicament my family was in. Tomorrow would be another day, and hopefully, this wouldn't turn into disaster...for everyone involved.


	3. Blood-type & Difficulties

Twilight - Alison's POV. (I own Alison and in the future, Liam. My Oc's this is Alison's version of Twilight- with my own little twists =] ). I do not however, own Twilight...

* * *

**Difficulties **

It seemed like this week was going to head in a better direction. Alice was thoroughly convinced that Bella was the newest member of our vampire family and that we should all welcome her as such. Of course, Edward was the fun sponge he always is, and told us no. I wasn't allowed to speak to her unless absolutely necessary, being me, I made it my goal to at least introduce myself to her. So Monday afternoon I decided to take my chance. It seemed like a good time to skip because we were blood typing. I know it sounds silly, but being around blood with a bunch of fresh blood-bags in the room- probably isn't the best idea for me.

I was seated outside the building trying to control my thoughts when I heard some commotion from the doors. Mike Newton was struggling to hold poor Bella in his arms. "She okay?" I mumbled, standing up immediately. I knew if Edward had caught onto my thoughts he would be seriously pissed if I didn't atleast make sure his human was alright. Mike nodded his head and put Bella down on the sidewalk. "Well good, I can take it from here." I smiled at him, the best dazzling smile I could produce and winked at him. I think my dazzling worked because Mike stared at me dumbfounded and cleared this throat.

"I've got it, I'm supposed to take her to the nurse." He eyed me warily as I crouched before Bella. Her head was lowered and placed on her arms.

"Bella, it's Alison." She lifted her head slowly and looked paler than I've ever seen her look. She hesitantly looked towards Newton and back to me. I could tell by the way she acted that she didn't quite feel comfortable with me, and I really didn't give her a reason not to be.

"I'll take her to the nurse, you go ahead and get back to class." I smiled at him again and lifted Bella up off the concrete. I awkwardly held Bella's arm and half dragged her towards the nurse's office. I couldn't tell if she was going to get sick, but I didn't smell blood on her so I couldn't tell if she had pricked her finger or not. "Blood make you queasy?" I joked, although she didn't follow my line of thought. When Bella didn't answer me I set her back on the sidewalk and smiled down at her. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"No," Bella groaned loudly. "Go away." I couldn't help but laugh at her. She swatted my arm with her very pale human one.

"You look awful." I huffed at the new voice that sounded from behind me. Edward. "I can take it from here Alison, thank you." Edward lifted Bella off the sidewalk and threw a wink at me.

"Put me back on the sidewalk." Bella moaned. Edward didn't do it though, he just pulled her against his chest and walked off in the direction of the Nurse's office...leaving me alone, yet again. I started to walk towards the Volvo, wanting nothing more than to listen to music and chill out...that was until I caught the undeniable scent of vampire. I ran the smell through my brain, trying to match it to any vampire I had known in the past, and couldn't find any. I'm pretty sure I growled as I sped off towards the scent, chasing it into the forest.

At first, I wasn't sure what I was preparing myself to find out there. School was still in session and there was no other vampire in Forks (unless one just happened to show up out of nowhere) that Carlisle knew. I was running faster than I'd ever before, just trying to get a glimpse of the vampire before I lost his trail. His? The thought registered in my mind slowly. How could I possibly know that the vampire was a he...already?

"Your a wee one." I heard the deep rumble from behind me and screamed. Yes, a totally unbreakable immortal vampire screamed. "Aye, a bit jumpy as well." This second voice was completely different, sounding less deep and commanding. I turned slowly, well, as slow as a vampire could move to face two men. One was large, like Emmett, with wide muscular shoulders and deep russet colored hair and the tell tale red eyes of a vampire. He was shorter though, stockier I guess. The other one was absolutely beautiful (like most vampires...) with creamy skin that stretched over hard, lean muscles. His hair was a rich brown that looked disheveled from running. It wasn't just his physical looks that made him beautiful, no...there was something else about this man, something that drew me into him, and made me want to stay near him. That thought scared me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. I tried to read their minds, their emotions, anything...but hit a large wall. Was one of these men a shield?

The two men chuckled as smiles spread across their lips. "Yer eyes, they are no' red like ours." The beautiful man stated. It wasn't a statement I could detect this from his emotions, he was more or less confused by their golden color. So now I could read his emotions? The beautiful man was most definitely a shield.

"What are ye young one?" The shorter man asked curiously which took me by surprise. Didn't all vampires know of our vegetarian diets?

"A vampire." I was upset that they didn't answer my question and that I gave them answers instead. "Just like you..." I turned my head to the beautiful man and couldn't help but feel that same pull again. It was most infuriating to me. "Why are you here?"

"Donna know as of yet. My friend Angus is a searcher. " The beautiful man pointed to his friend, Angus and smiled at me again. "He was searching for something that led us here, we donna know what."

"Aye my lady, 'tis true. " Angus crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head. Form their accents I could classify them as highlanders, either from Scotland or Ireland maybe? "May we be askin' yer name?"

"Allison." I supplied at great length. "You don't know why my eyes aren't red?" I asked suddenly remembering their earlier confusion. Angus and Liam nodded at once. "Well my diet is not like yours. I don't hunt humans."

"No' possible." Liam shook his head violently. "Vampires need blood to survive." I took notice of Liam's attire to distract myself from his enigmatic pull. He wore only a dark pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt that clung to his chest and stomach like a second skin. His feet were pulled into dark boots that looked like they'd seen more than a million steps. Yet his attired didn't deter from the beautiful man. God, what was happening to me?

"I never said I didn't drink blood...just not humans." I reminded them with a smile. "My father can better help you understand our...situation."

"Yer father?" Angus asked surprised. "You mean yer coven laird?"

"Um no. I don't know what a laird is." I absentmindedly chewed on my lip, which caught Liam's eyes. He studied me cautiously, as though I was planning something. "I'm not dangerous, you know...well unless you want me to be."

"Tis a king, a clan leader." Liam's voice was barely a whisper, but thanks to my vampiric hearing, I caught wind of his emotions again. For some reason he was deeply confused and conflicted. "You shall take us to your father, Allison." Liam commanded. I was drawn into him again, as he ran a large hand through his chocolate hair.

"Sure, sure." I said and took off in the direction of our house. I wasn't sure if my family would be upset that I brought rouge vampires to the house, espically when Bella was so close to Edward. As I crossed the front steps of the house I was immediately guilty. What if Bella was harmed by these two highland strangers? Edward would never forgive me. "Stay outside until I say so."

"This be the place you live?" Angus asked as he came to a halt behind me. I didn't answer him, but nodded any ways.

"Carlisle?" I asked his name slowly, so as not to alarm my family. I didn't feel like these strangers would harm any of us, they had plenty of opportunities to harm me back in the forest. I wasn't able to see their futures, but all my family seemed to continue on their present course, so that meant no harm from the highlanders. Carlisle appeared in the doorway moments later with a strange look crossing his face. "I met Angus and Liam by the school, they-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Liam stepped next to me and smiled brightly.

"Hello Carlisle." Liam's melodic voice was like heaven ringing through my ears. Well, as close to heaven as I'd ever get. "I am Liam McGregor and this is my friend Angus Greensbrier, we mean your family no harm." Liam crossed his arm over his chest as Angus had in the forest. Was this some sign of a promise?

Carlisle nodded and held out his hand as Esme stood watching the exchange from behind him. "Hello Liam," He nodded as Liam shook his hand and smiled at Angus. "Nice to meet you as well Angus, would you like to come inside and meet the rest of my family?" Carlisle asked in a friendly manner, as he held his arm for them to follow. Angus and Liam walked through the door and were amazed at all the artifacts strewn about the house. Graduations caps, crosses, old paintings of vampires, and pictures of our family littered the walls and any space unoccupied by Esme's trinkets.

"Carlisle?" Liam asked as he pointed to the cross in the hallway. It was a large, dark wooded piece from Carlisle's time, and he valued it as though it was sacred. "Ye have a verra old cross, why?"

"It was my father's cross." Carlisle offered nothing more and Liam nodded. I knew from reading Carlisle's mind that it was something he rarely talked about, although I knew some day he'd tell Bella of his story, and that humbled me. I knew it was good for Carlisle to spill his darkest thoughts, the thoughts of his past, because it helped him move forward. And moving forward was essential for vampires.

"Funny how we 're prosecuted for our sins, isn't it?" Angus asked me in a whisper as he looked at Carlisle and Liam admiring the cross.

"I guess, although I never much believed in any God." I admitted smiling as Carlisle gave them the tour of the house. He led Angus and Liam through the upstairs and opened each of our doors to showcase our rooms. He first stopped at Rose and Emmett's room, showing them a very large and comfortable bed. Next was Jasper and Alice's room, and there were artifacts from both of their human lives. Stuff from the civil war and the 60's meshed in perfect harmony, just like my brother and sister. After that was Edward's room, which housed a large a very large collection of music. He was always involved with his music, and he took it very seriously.

"The rooms give the kids a sense of privacy, because being in a vampire family as gifted as ours, it is hard to find privacy." Carlisle laughed as he closed Edward's door. He then threw me a pointed look, as though the lack of privacy in the family was my fault. I was the fourth gifted vampire in the house, so it was most definitely _not_ my fault.

"Hey, it's not my doing." I held up my hands in defeat. "I can't help if I'm gifted." Liam's eyes crossed the space to mine and within them lay a fiery inferno. I couldn't read his mind, but his emotions were throwing me off. Comfort and happiness emanated through his veins. Why was he happy?

"Ye have talent like Angus?" Liam asked suddenly as we stopped before my bedroom. All I could do was nod. I couldn't tell him that I was extremely gifted, having many talents sometimes made people crazy. And I for one, was not crazy, at all actually. "What is yer gift wee one?" He probed and I felt almost compelled to spill my secrets to him. Like hell that'd happen.

"What is your gift?" I countered, crossing my arms over my chest and studying Liam's body language. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, uncrossing and crossing his arms nervously. "That's what I thought."

"Well, this is Allison's room, the largest of the children here, because she likes to have a wide space." Carlisle smile at me knowingly. Of course I loved my space. I spent years on the run, detesting my very nature, so I definitely needed room. "And this concludes the tour. If you two gentlemen would like to accompany me to the office, I can further discuss our feeding habits."

Carlisle led them around the large hallway and into his office to talk. I didn't follow them, mostly because I could now read Edward's thoughts (of course they all revolved around Bella, but still), he might not be so happy with me. _Allison, what did you do_? Edward asked in his thoughts. I huffed and walked into my room, uncaring. If he wanted to hang around a human, so be it, but that doesn't mean I wasn't allowed to make friends too...right? _No! that's exactly right, what if I had Bella with me_? Edward growled in the car.

_She'd be fine...obviously. They were curious about the golden eyes, nothing more_. I took my usual place on my bed and settled in for a long night with Edward and Rosalie fighting over humans...and Edward and myself fighting over vampires. I guess in being a vampire, one cannot really run from their problems. They just seemed to simmer and boil, until you can't take it any longer. I knew that Edward desperately wanted to tell Bella about our family, and I know that I didn't want her to know. Would she look at us differently? Would she hate us? Maybe tell our secrets? There are too many what if's in a vampire's life, the biggest- finding a mate who would actually put up with your crazy-ness.


	4. Getting Closer

Twilight - Alison's POV. (I own Alison and in the future, Liam. My Oc's this is Alison's version of Twilight- with my own little twists =] ). I do not however, own Twilight...

* * *

**Getting Closer to what you want.**

Apparently Carlisle had agreed to help the highlanders change their diets, so I spent all of Thursday night and early Friday morning hunting with Jasper and the Highlanders. We had taught them to hunt animals instead of humans. I could tell that Liam wasn't particularly thrilled to be digesting animal blood instead of human, but even after their short meals I could start to see their eyes change. Edward and Emmett had taken off early (to have 'Bro time' and hunt near Mt. Rainier) which left me, Jas, Alice and Rosalie to watch after Bella for the weekend.

Watching over Bella was easier said then done. Usually she and her father, Charlie, would have dinner at the diner (or ones that she'd make), and then they'd go their separate ways for the night. It was unusually hard to get her emotions while I stood in the shadows in the early morning before school. She was frustrated...but why? Suddenly she seemed surprised to see her truck parked in the front driveway, and I knew if Edward had his way, he'd want to change out that old rust bucket for something more...safe. Once I thought she was capable of not harming herself in any way, I headed to school like normal.

Let me tell you that being an undead and unable to sleep vampire had it's upsides. I was, however, unable to escape Alice's death-like glare when I bounded down the staircase. "You're wearing that?" She asked, confusion clouding her thoughts and facial features. "Come on Alison, you were doing so good last week, like the little fashionista I know you are." Alice glared at me again and she smiled, seeing me changing my outfit into an Alice-approved one. "Good." Alice huffed and walked to the car, leaving me to change, yet again.

This time, I pulled on a dark pair of jeans, dark boots, a grey sweater and my favorite leather jacket. For some reason, Alice thought I looked better in darker clothes. _They make you look like a badass beauty, Alison_. I rode Rosalie's bike to school again, unable to face my brothers and sisters for the short ride to school. I could tell that Alice was particularly happy that Edward wasn't at school to potentially see us interact with Bella (well, more than usual).

"She looks sad almost." Rosalie commented eyeing Bella out of the corner of one eye. Bella stood in line behind Jessica, waiting for food that I knew she wouldn't eat. "She never eats too." Rosalie said, as though she could read my thoughts.

"I know, we need to help with that." Alice said sniffing the air for anything out of the ordinary.

"We can't, at least right now." I hissed, biting into my pizza and chewing it slowly. I didn't really like the taste, mostly because I wasn't supposed to eat food anymore, so it just tasted like bland bread, but it wasn't...horrible.

Jessica was waiting for the precise moment to ask Bella what Edward had wanted yesterday at lunch. I knew she was thoroughly confused why Bella had piqued Edward's interests. As they sat down to eat lunch Jessica turned to Bella and whispered, "So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica's head turned towards our table, following Bella's stare. Jealously erupted from her thoughts...jealously that Bella didn't deserve, yet again.

Bella took a long sip of lemonade and shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't know," Bella's eyes locked into mine and she shoved her head down to her arms in one fluid moment. I was seriously worried that she might have gotten whiplash, but she spoke again. "He never really got to the point." That seemed to make Bella upset.

"You looked kind of mad." Jessica chirped in an almost too-happy tone.

"Did I?" Bella asked keeping her expressions in check. I could almost hint the sarcasticness of her question.

Jessica seemed not to notice though and looked back at our table. I wanted to glare at her but Alice pinched my arm. "That's not nice of you to do...and you know it." I tried not to roll my eyes at her.

"You know," Jessica started slowly taking another bite of food. "I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Weird." Bella said mocking Jessica's tone. I could tell that Jessica was becoming annoyed as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder with a huff. I didn't want to read her thoughts, mostly because I knew if I did...I'd want to harm her. Bella didn't deserve the hatred and jealously that wafted through Jessica's veins.

I smiled when I could Bella's emotion. She was gloomy. Why? Well, she was probably thinking that Edward would have shown up today, but I knew he needed to get away and hunt as much as lunch Bella was following Jessica and Lauren out of the cafeteria when I heard Lauren sneer her name. "I don't know why _Bella_ just doesn't sit with the Cullens from now on." I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my lips at that moment.

"Bella can sit with whomever she'd like." I stated eyeing Jessica and Lauren, who both seemed surprised to hear me speak. Bella gave me a silently thank you with her eyes and paused to let Angela and Mike pass her. Lauren gave me a nasty glare before she stalked off to her last class.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Bella said walking beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her sweetly, hoping she wouldn't be afraid of me any more.

"I know." I shrugged again and gave her arm a small touch. "You and Edward are...friends...and I know he'd hate to see someone directing hatred towards you." I admitted this, only because I knew she was dying to get a piece of information about Edward, and because I needed to let her know how much she actually meant to him.

"Well thanks Alison." Bella said pausing in the doorway of her biology room and smiled at me.

"If you ever need anything, I'm always a shout away." I winked at her knowing she wouldn't get my joke, but found it funny anyways. She turned to walk into her class and I did the same. I couldn't sit through biology knowing that I'd have to be very careful this weekend. Not only did we have newly vegetarian vampires living on our lands, but I had to somehow watch over Bella while she was down in La Push. Of course the werewolves weren't in existence at this point, but I didn't want to push the already fragile bond between the vampires and the natives.

Friday night after I'd hunted with Liam and Angus, I'd ask Liam if he'd like to accompany me to watch over Bella. At first Carlisle was apprehensive to approve, but after Alice said that no harm would come to either of us, he begrudgingly approved. "So this be Bella's home?" Liam asked as he stood outside covered by the thick trees in the back of her house.

"Yeah." I said and rubbed my hands up and down my arms. Even though I wasn't cold, I had this fleeting feeling, like something bad was coming. "Where did you come from?" I asked him to get my mind off this feeling.

"Ireland, sweetling," Liam said in his melodic voice as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but love his smile, which made me upset. I normally didn't take well to men, espically since a rouge vampire murdered and kidnapped my family. It was still hard to think of my poor brother out there some where in the world.

"Do you miss your home?" Liam turned his head towards me, the saddest feelings erupted from his body, and by the look in his eyes I already knew the answer to my question.

"Aye." He whispered and then shrugged. "But 'tis nice to meet other vampires."

"Yes, well my family is a tad bit unusual." I chirped and turned my head towards Bella's house in time to see her and Charlie sitting down for dinner.

"Aye ye are," Liam shrugged again and put his large hand over mine. "Ye are so gifted, it's beautiful." He stated with such a ferocity in his words that I was a bit shocked. "I 'ave never met one such as ye." I was unable to speak, feeling as though I should respond with something nice. He simply placed his hand firmer on mine, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Uh...uh, thanks." I stammered. I knew if my heart was alive and beating, it'd be erupting and fluttering in my chest at this moment. I didn't understand why I felt this undeniable pull towards him, or why it was so strong for me. Bella and her father were talking about her going to La Push, he seemed animated and excited that she was finally getting out with some kids from school. It only made me wonder if Charlie would like Edward too. "I've never met anyone like you either Liam."

"No, I'd imagine no'. It's hard to explain me gift to people." Liam said as he watched Bella and Charlie with some unknown curiosity. "Críona, how old were ye turned?" He asked in a whisper, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I immediately wanted to know what the word he'd said in old Gaelic meant, but decided against it.

"Twenty." I lifted my face to his sadly. "My parents were murdered by someone, and that vampire took my brother away. We were twins." I'd never really told anyone that, and was a bit flustered at how he could have gotten me to spill that secret I held so dear.

"Ah, I am verra sorra to hear that." Liam let our hands drop as I heard Bella ask Charlie about Mt. Rainier. Charlie seemed confused by the question but answered none the less.

"It's not a very good place to go camping Bells," Charlie said surprised as he shrugged. "Too many bears, most people go there during hunting season." By the look of confusion that passed over Bella's face I could tell she knew that Edward had lied to her. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at the moment.

"Ye are so beautiful when yer laughin'." Liam stuttered. I thought he was trying to be nice, but the hints lying within his voice sounded completely serious.

"Well thank you." I said again, moving closer to him, which I could tell that he liked. I knew for some unknown reason, that Liam and I would become very close while they stayed here. "Well, want to head home? Bella is just going to call Jessica and do some homework while trying not to think of Edward the entire night." I muttered smiling up at Liam.

"How da ye ken that?" Liam asked surprise clouding his eyes.

"I can sorta kinda see the future sometimes." I shrugged as if it was no biggie, but I could tell by the way Liam was eyeing me, he wouldn't let it drop so easily.

"That is yer gift then?" He said as we started to walk towards our large house. Liam crossed his arms over his broad chest, making his muscles contract and flex beautifully.

"Some of it, yes."

"What else." Liam stated uncrossing his arms and putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Ye should tell me da truth this time beauty."

"I am telling the truth." I huffed and pushed his hand from my shoulder. "I can manipulate many gifts."

"Any gift?" Liam leaned himself against the base of a very large tree and crossed his arms again. "No' possible, I 'aven't heard of this before."

"Well you also didn't know that we were vegetarian vampires either." I pointed out crossing the small space between us. Liam seemed surprised at our closeness, but didn't move nonetheless. "You also didn't tell me what your gift is."

"Aye, well, I am no' sure what to classify it as,_ a ghra mo chroi_." Another term of what I'd hope was endearment.

"What does that mean?" I asked and shook my head. "No, wait. I want to know of your talent first." I pointed a finger at his chest, which I don't think he liked too much, because in the next split second, I was pushed up against the same tree, his body meshing to mine in ways I never thought possible. If I was being completely honest I'd say that I liked being this close to him. It felt _right_ to me.

"I donna think ye want to anger one such as me." Liam stated in a whisper, leaning his head towards mine. I stopped breathing when his lips were mere centimeters from mine. "Me gift is special, I draw people in, make them like me." He shrugged and smile never giving me more space as well.

"You are all alpha." I huffed, putting my hands against his chest and giving him a push. He slid back for a moment and then was back in my face, his lips giving the barest of touches to mine.

"And ye are more infuriatin' then I though 'as possible." Liam laughed and put his lips against mine more forcefully now. They fit perfectly against each other in the most beautiful of ways, and as quickly as the kiss happened Liam was pulling away. "The saying is love of me heart." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Oh." I breathed closing my eyes. I was unable to help the smile that crossed my face in that moment. It seemed like everything was falling into place. Edward had finally met his mate, and here I was kissing the Irish highlander. Not only is Liam gorgeous (as most vampires usually are) but he has an unmistakable gift. People are drawn to him. Did that mean that I was part of it? Was I just drawn to him because of his talent...or was I actually falling for him? I let my mind wander for the rest of the night, thankful that the only other mind-reader of the family was gone, and spent the night reading in my nook, Liam sprawled across my bed looking up at the ceiling. I knew if I had wanted too, that I could have read his mind to see what he was thinking, but for some reason, I didn't want to invade his privacy.

Tomorrow would be a new day, where I'd have to spend the majority of my Saturday watching over Bella down at the beach. I mean what was Edward thinking would happen? A werewolf exploding and ripping her to pieces? I scoffed at the thought of that happening. If there were no werewolves now...why would one or many suddenly appear while Bella just happened to be at the beach. "You want to help me keep Bella safe tomorrow?" I asked Liam who gave me the wickedest smile I'd seen cross his lips.

"Aye, anywhere ya go woman, I will follow ye." Liam winked at me. I knew that he meant it too, the look of sincerity that crossed his face was undeniable to me.

"Okay." I laughed unable to help myself. I knew if I was still human my face would have been redder than Bella's was when she blushed. Instead we went back to our separate thoughts, me reading my favorite book, and him laying across my bed. I felt bonded to him now, as though I would follow him anywhere he went as well...and that thought scared me more than ever before.


	5. Keeping Bella Safe from Scary Stories

Twilight - Alison's POV. (I own Alison and in the future, Liam. My Oc's this is Alison's version of Twilight- with my own little twists =] ). I do not however, own Twilight...

* * *

**Keeping Bella Safe**

I can't begin to explain why I feel so strange this morning. The bright colors drifted through the morning sky, making it seem inviting, but I knew better. Today felt wrong. Bella shouldn't be going to La Push. Of course the Wolves weren't real, but the fact that they knew about us, made me feel like something bad would happen. I needed to wash away all my thoughts and the dreadful feeling that came upon me from the night before. Once I was finished I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, and a sweater that Alice had approved, as well as my usual pair of boots.

I knew that we couldn't cross the treaty line, otherwise we could be forced to leave, so I'd have to be sure that I told that to Liam as well. As I headed down the stairs I could see Liam and Angus playing video games with Jasper as Alice watched on. Her face looked victorious and I immediately knew that Jas would win. Liam howled in anger when Jasper finally ended the game and threw a dark look towards Alice. "Ye need to stop encouraging' him my lady." Liam stood in the next moment, his eyes roaming over my body in one swift movement. "Ah, A Stóirín, ye look as beautiful as ever." Liam called, earning a few weird stares from my family as well as his friend Angus.

"Well thanks." I smiled at him sweetly and stood beside him. "Ready for today?" I asked as Liam shrugged. I didn't think that he was particularly thrilled to be babysitting my brother's beloved human, but he was going to be with me, so I guess that was okay for him. Angus stood and eyed us warily.

"What be goin' on between yews?" Angus asked, crossing his massive arms over his wide chest. Just because Angus was smaller than Liam, I was in no doubt of his physical abilities. He seemed just as strong, if not stronger, than Emmett was.

"No' a thing that shouldn't, friend." Liam stated giving Angus a small smile. "We should be goin' now Alison." Liam placed his large hand against the middle of my back and ushered me out the door. No doubt my family and Angus were just as confused as I was by his words and actions, but I decided not to comment on that. I have learned to pick my battles, and I learned to pick them well.

"Okay so I have to let you know that we can't cross the treaty line." I stated as we neared the edge of the cliffs. I knew with our expert vampiric senses that we would be able to protect Bella from this distance without being seen by anyone at the beach. Bella and her friends had arrived and were sitting in Lee's mini-van, awaiting the moment best for surfing. I seriously hoped Bella wasn't a surfer.

"Aye, Carlisle said as much." Liam said watching the people at the beach with wonder. "Ye think she kens that we are watchin o'er her?" Liam asked turning his head in curiosity. In this moment, he looked so child-like and innocent, it was hard to imagine him as a once predatory vampire. Yet, here he was, learning our vegetarian ways.

"I doubt so, she doesn't know what we are." I took a seat on the edge of a large cliff and hung my legs over, letting them swing freely. "I love it up here you know."

"I can tell." Liam said copying me. He then laid his hand against mine again and the same feeling erupted from my heart. "I can also tell that ye seem somewhat afraid of me." He picked my hand up and laid a small kiss against my knuckles before letting it fall onto my lap.

"I'm not afraid of you Liam." I said truthfully. "I am afraid of what might happen."

"I donna ken what you mean." Liam answered turning his head back to Bella down at the beach. She was now walking with one of the natives. I could tell that they'd known each other for awhile by the way they interacted with each other, so I didn't sense any threat from him...but that didn't mean I trusted him. For all I knew, he could be a wolf already.

"Well, with you being newly veggie, and my brother loving a human." I shrugged putting my hand on Liam's knee. "It could end badly for everyone."

"I would never eva hurt Bella in such a way. I am verra well controlled." He stated, puffing his chest out in a manly gesture.

"Oh I'm sure, but Edward would die for Bella. I'm not so sure I could see that happen if it came to it."

"I said it would no' come to that Alison." Liam leaned back on his elbows, the sun barely hitting his face. It erupted into a thousand reflecting diamonds that seemed to dance off his skin. If I had thought he couldn't become any more beautiful, boy was I freaking wrong. I tried to imagine what he had looked like in his human life, probably as beautiful as he was now.

"Your beautiful." I said as though in a trance. I could hear all the noises of our surroundings. The sounds of the water as it crashed against the rocks below, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, even the sound of the sun heating up the earth. It was so beautiful that I didn't notice when Liam's lips melted to mine for the second time in such an intimate way. I needed to pull away, clear my head, but he wouldn't allow it.

"No Alison, lemme kiss yer lips again." Liam whispered crushing his lips to mine yet again. His hands had weaved through my hair and I was unable to stop mine from doing the same. What the hell was happening to me? I felt the groan that formed in the back of his throat. Was he enjoying this as much as I was? I finally had to read his mind, just to see what he was thinking...and when I did, I was surprised to see that I was the only thing on his mind. My lips, the softness of my body against his, the smell of my hair, the way we fit perfectly together. Me me me...that was it.

"That is so cool!" I saw Bella's future momentarily. The boys were showing her how to build a driftwood fire. I didn't mean to break our kiss so abruptly, but he let me anyway.

"What is?" Liam asked trying to look at what I was. Mike and a few of the other kids down at the beach had built a driftwood fire. I'd personally never seen it before, but it was in Bella's future, so I saw it through her eyes.

"The fire...wait, watch." I steadied my hand against Liam's chest in effort not to kiss him again. Kissing Liam was...beautiful and dangerous at the same time, much like the fire Bella would soon stare at. Mike was busy asking Bella if she'd ever seen a driftwood fire, which I could hear was a _no_, and set it aflame. At first the flames seemed blue and then turned almost a green color.

"'Tis blue?" He sounded so confused and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

"Yeah, apparently the salt does it." I smiled at him again. He was so beautiful and so young to the world. It made me want to know more about him, but I knew there was a time and place for that, and now was definitely not the time to ask those questions. We had a mission We were supposed to keep Bella out of harms way, and no surprise, but there is no danger out here. At least, none that I could sense. "I've never seen something so beautiful in my life." I admitted smiling.

"I 'ave," Liam shrugged throwing an arm around my shoulders. He smiled at me knowingly and then peered down at the beach again. This time, I was nervous for Bella. It seemed like Lauren had been on her case all freaking morning...when was this girl going to let up? When was all the jealously surrounding her going to pass?

Bella was sitting next to Newton on some driftwood and immediately turned her head in our direction. At first, I thought she could see us, but then she shook her head, confused, and looked away. "Bella," Lauren called out to her. I was aware of the look on Lauren's face, it was mock-sadness. "I was just saying to Tyler that it's a shame none of the Cullens could come out today." Her look of concern was fake and I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my mouth. "Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

"What is is Alison?" Liam asked his voice dripping in concern...but for whom? Me, or for Bella?

"Hold on." I hissed earning an eye-roll from Liam.

One of the natives who stood near Bella, the tallest of the three boys, laughed. "You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" He asked aloud. He looked too large to be a boy, in fact his voice even seemed too deep. Who was this guy?

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren responded, irritation clouding her tone. I could tell she was upset that Bella didn't have a chance to answer, but I for one, was happy. Bella didn't deserve the hatred that came from Lauren or Jessica for that matter. The two girls were already on my list of people to hate...I didn't need more incentive from them.

"The Cullen's don't come here." He stated with as much severity as he could muster, effectively ending the conversation. Bella wasn't the only one who noticed his tone. The two other native boys standing next to him looked around nervously.

"What does he mean by that?" Liam asked in a whisper. I shrugged and bit my lip.

"I don't know how he'd know about the treaty, he wasn't there to write it." I looked down at the man sitting across from Bella. His deep russet skin was stretched over hard muscles which matched the hard look that crossed his face. "Oh my god!" I screamed hopping up. His head turned towards our position on the cliffs with one swift movement. Realization hit me hard. He had seen us, sitting on the beach. I could tell this because the way he stared at the cliff we were just sitting on had chills running up and down my skin.

"What?" Liam asked grabbing a hold of my arms and shaking me.

"He-he's a...werewolf." I pointed to the man on the beach as Liam growled loudly in warning.

"He will never hurt ye." Liam vowed as he crossed an arm over his chest and bowed his head. "No' as long as I live to protect ye." I nodded my head slowly, understanding what he said was true, but confused nonetheless. If vampires were part of the world...was it so big of a shock to think that our enemies, the werewolves, were as well? "Let us go on home." Liam murmured turning my face up to his. He placed the smallest of kisses against my forehead and then let his hand drop.

"Yeah, that's probably best." I stated in another trance. I was afraid that this native knew we had been watching them. What would he think? That we'd meant to harm a human on the beach? It was ridiculous to think of me hurting another human...all I'd wanted to do was keep Bella safe, but that seemed harder then it should have been. "Bella is going to leave soon anyway."

"It is so odd to hear ye say stuff like that." Liam admitted with a shake of his head. "Verra odd indeed." I just gave him a small shrug, my shoulders lifting and falling in the same moment, any human would have missed it.

"It's the way my life is." I smiled up at him suddenly forgetting the wolf down on the beach. We ran home and presumed our spots in my room. Liam sprawled out on my bed and me in the small nook, a book in my hand. I was happy that I'd found someone I could be myself around, but at the same time, it was weird to me. I was afraid that if anything were to happen to Liam that I'd have to harm anyone that did it, was I ready for that possibility Was I seriously ready to give up my lonesome life? I couldn't help but laugh which earned me a small glare from Liam. It was just the other day that I was hating my lonely life, and being the lonely Cullen, so why was it any different now?


	6. Author's note! New chap on Wednesday!

Hey everyone! I am so thrilled that this story has taken your interests and captured your hearts! I try to give the characters the right emotions and words to that it is exactly like Stephanie Meyer would have wanted it ( just in my own way haha).

It know I haven't updated in awhile and I believe that all my lititle vampire lovers should know the real reason why. **I have had a real big issue in my life for at least a year now. It started off as a pain in my breast and then (shockingly) it turned into a tumor. Because of my age and no** prior** cancer history in my family my doctor said it was safe to assume it was a benign tumor...**_ so over my Christmas break from college I had surgery to get it removed. Apart from it being very painful, they have medicated me to a point where I can't keep my thoughts or my brain in line. I will promise to write more once I can finally function and use my arm normally! _

_I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and look forward to many more as I post this next chapter! I love you all and wish you a wonderful start to a bright new year!_

_**continue to write & read! **  
_

_**And with all my love,**_

_**Thalion.**_


End file.
